


The truth.

by Yomidark



Series: Kratos's guilt. [2]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Anal Sex, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: Lloyd learns the truth.





	The truth.

Kratos knew it was inevitable.

But he had hoped. He had hoped that after his betrayals and the pain he cause to the boy and his companions, Lloyd would have hated him.

Had him truly hoped that?

Lloyd stared at him. The full knowledge of his actions, of their time together, and what it meant, in his eyes.

The full knowledge that the man  he had loved was his own father. The full knowledge that his father had slept with him.

"Was I...a replacement?" He asked. His lips curled, trying to not cry.

"A... replacement?"

"For mom."

"No!" Kratos almost shouted, looking into his eyes. "I-"

Lloyd pushed forward, pressing his lips against his.

Oh, how he had missed that taste.

Like almost in a trance, their tongues entangled together, their hands all over each other. It was like time had stopped and they were never separated.

Soon, they were naked, and Kratos was thrusting once again in his most beloved place. Into his beloved son, who loved him back.

"Kratos! Kratos! Kratos!" Lloyd cried his name in pleasure.

"Lloyd!" Kratos called him, filling the boy, only the find new vigor as soon their lips touched again.

"Ah... Kratos..."  Lloyd hugged him, pressing their bodies together, like he never intended to let him go.

 

* * *

 

"...Did you ever suspect?" Kratos asked, as Lloyd curled next to him, in a comfortable, familiar position.

"... I knew you were hiding something, but..."

"Yes." Kratos understood.

"If you had told me, I... would have accepted you sooner. I caused you pain, didn't it?"

"No," Kratos smiled. "You only gave me joy."

"... what are we going to do? If people were to find out..."

"We could stop it. Forget tonight ever happened..."

No, that could never been right. He wanted Lloyd all for himself.

"But we don't want that." Lloyd kissed his chest.

"Yes. I don't want that," He raised the boy chin, pressing their lips together. "my son."


End file.
